


Removal

by maskedhero



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, post-game spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game spoilers!<br/>Zelos and Lloyd are working together to track down exspheres. Sometimes this means separating for a while, and the mind tends to wander when one is alone.</p>
<p>SMUT ALERT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS  
> Special thanks to preservedcucumbers for giving me inspiration to finish the second half of this, u rock
> 
> Note that I might return to this in a couple of days to polish up a couple of parts, I'm just posting it because I'm sick of poring over it whoops.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to critique this one in the comments, I need all the constructive crit I can get. And as always, thank you for reading!

This room felt way too quiet when he wasn't there. Way too empty. Zelos stepped over discarded clothes as he entered the bedroom, reminded of his missing partner. The silence filled Zelos' head to bursting as he gathered up his papers from the desk. He purposefully rustled them to interrupt the pulsing in his ears. It was time to get busy.

Licking his fingers, he thumbed through the stack, searching for the place he had left off. Bright red pen ticked off the corner of each page, a shorthand reminder to Zelos of what he had already done. Once he found a blank corner, he halved off the pages and set aside the finished portion, sitting at the desk.

He stared down at the pages he had left. Reports of exsphere locations-- shipments and mines and whatnot-- filled each one. Regal had graciously provided what he could for information, but with the way the world was now, too many chunks were missing or had changed abruptly. Going through it was frustrating to say the least. The words swam in his eyes and he couldn't even focus. It was so _boring_.

But he promised Lloyd that he'd help rid the world of exspheres. And to see every exsphere put away somewhere where they couldn't be misused anymore... just that thought was enough to keep going with it.

He traced a finger over his keycrest, just ghosting over the gem set in the middle. Sometimes, if the light was right, it glowed a brilliant, beautiful red. He remembered admiring it at first, as a young boy, the luxurious golden crest secondary to a King's crown. Maybe being the Chosen wouldn't be so bad, he'd think, staring in the mirror with shadowy eyes. He could handle it.

And he had, hadn't he?

If he let himself go quiet, if he steadied his breathing and closed his eyes, he could feel it. Exspheres had a breath all their own. Zelos could feel it pulling and pushing, breathing in his chest, taking and giving energy. A morbid trade of power. Two souls in flux.

It kept him alive. It gave him the power to jump from cliffs, to take damage a normal human couldn't, to crack a man's skull with his bare hands. But at the cost of another person's whole life. And in the case of his Cruxis crystal, potentially countless lives.

Prickling rose in his chest. He didn't want it. Just the thought of it disgusted him. The whole thing was so damn _depressing_. Definitely in times like these he missed Lloyd most; Zelos really couldn't be alone for long without getting like this.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, thumbing his exsphere. It had been a week since Lloyd had left. He was supposed to be back today, but Zelos hadn't heard anything else about it. It made him antsy. He was so lonely. He was so bored. He was so _horny_.

Zelos closed his eyes as he thought about Lloyd, probably being all heroic and whatever. Running around wearing his ridiculous dwarven coat with the ribbons Zelos liked to tug at and the suspenders that made it so easy to pull him close. And the closer that Lloyd was, the easier it was to get that coat off.  
Gloves came off first, always, so Zelos could easily pluck open the buttons of Lloyd's jacket and tug the sleeves off of him. And Lloyd would go straight for Zelos' hair after his arms were freed, threading strong hands through the strands and tugging just enough to make him moan. And then Zelos would kiss him, hard and hot and eager. He'd pin him against whatever surface was closest, be it bed, wall, or floor, and have his way with the young brunette. Every time. Well, almost every time.

Zelos sighed.

_Lloyd, just come home already._

Strong arms wrapped around him. Zelos knew it was him without even having to look at him; the way he fit around him perfectly, the way the buttons of his coat pressed into his shoulders.

"I'm home!" He chirped, nuzzling into Zelos' curtain of crimson hair. "Miss me?"

"SPIRITUA YES," Zelos exclaimed, throwing his arms up. He grabbed at his laughing boyfriend until he came around to accept a shower of kisses. "I didn't even hear you come in!"

"I'm as stealthy as Sheena," Lloyd joked, interrupting Zelos' kiss barrage with one big smooch of his own. "She says hi, by the way. I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"I'm never letting you leave me here alone again. I was going crazy! Did you make any progress?"

"Actually yeah," Lloyd straddled Zelos' lap, arms around his shoulders, "we found a group of mercenaries who were still using their exspheres. We were able to buy most of them off pretty easily this time."

"Did anybody give you trouble? I'll fuck em up." Zelos toyed with Lloyd's coat ribbons, an exaggerated frown set on his face.

"We always have trouble." Lloyd planted a tiny kiss on Zelos' nose. "Please tell me you relaxed a little this week."

"Hunny, all I did was relax. It was so boring. You can only jack off so many times." Zelos smirked at Lloyd's snort. "I relax better with you around."

"I'm sure you do. I promise we'll have a vacation together soon." Lloyd took Zelos' chin in hand, stroking with gloved fingers. Zelos took his hands and pulled off the gloves. He gave Lloyd the most pathetic puppy-eyed look and Lloyd could only sigh.

Lloyd took his face in both hands and kissed him again, a slow kiss, and Zelos could feel every ridge of his chapped lips. Zelos licked at him but Lloyd didn't fall for it; he focused on pulling his hands past his face and into his hair, just like Zelos knew he would. Lloyd pulled his head to the side to expose the pale flesh of his neck. Zelos whimpered as he nibbled the sensitive skin. He melted into Lloyd's hands, shivering under Lloyd's lips.

Lloyd drew callused fingers across Zelos' chest, the soothing texture of his fingertips causing his eyes to fall closed.

"Take it off," Zelos muttered as Lloyd traced his keycrest.

"What?" Lloyd looked at him, confused.

"Just take it off, please. I'm sick of exspheres." Zelos pouted. "I don't care about the side effects, I'll get over em."

"If you're sure..."

Lloyd pulled at the exsphere, loosening it just so around the edges. Zelos felt an uncomfortable pressure in his chest as it resisted removal; as it clung to his life force as desperately as a lifeless being could. Lloyd got his fingernails under the ridge of the keycrest and, with a decisive tug, got it off in a flash of light.

Zelos felt the separation through his whole body. He went entirely numb, and the only thing he could feel for seconds was his pounding heartbeat. Finally, he gasped for air. Lloyd clung to him as he panted, as feeling came back to him in agonizing splinters. The whole thing only lasted less than a moment, but it felt like a long time as he shuddered in Lloyd's arms.

Zelos gripped Lloyd's hand. "... That's better," He breathed, settling down. A literal weight had left his chest. Despite his quivering muscles, he felt better. His limbs felt empty and light, but it wasn't so much weakness as it was freeing.

"You okay? You'll... probably need to put it back on." Lloyd said cautiously, setting the sphere and the crest on the desk.

"I know. It's fine." Zelos' head fell back as he looked up at a concerned Lloyd. The young man kissed him. He set to gently rubbing the spot the exsphere had been, an angry red indent tender from the prolonged placement.

"Kiss me again," Zelos murmured. Lloyd obliged, kissing him slowly, still drawing circles on his chest. Zelos reached up to thread a hand through his hair, to pull him harder against his lips. "I missed you," he whispered between kisses, "I missed you a lot."

"Mm, missed you too," Lloyd smiled, nuzzling his cheek. Zelos ran his hands down the front of Lloyd's jacket, slipping off the buttons one by one. "Mm, Zelos, I want a bath, I'm all gross..." Lloyd sighed, pulling away. He dodged Zelos' grabbing hands with a laugh.

Zelos vaulted after Lloyd, aiming to push him against the wall. Lloyd spun around and grabbed him by the arms, flipping him around instead. His back hit the wall with thud, Lloyd easily pinning his arms at his sides. Zelos futilely squirmed; usually he was pretty evenly matched against the younger man. Something was off.

"Hmm. Interesting." Lloyd grinned, leaning close.

"Ah, right... exsphere." Zelos swallowed as Lloyd ducked to kiss his chest. The gleam in his eyes made Zelos' knees weak. Lloyd caught a nipple between his lips and flicked it with his tongue, sending shuddering shockwaves through Zelos' body. The sensations came with a fresh edge to them. A bemused Zelos could hardly keep his breathing stable, gasping and panting as Lloyd assaulted his chest with his mouth.

Lloyd knelt down, firmly placing his hands on Zelos' hips to keep him against the wall.

"Woah woah, wait, I thought you wanted to shower--" Zelos found himself suddenly pants-less, an eager Lloyd kissing a line below his belly button.

"I can do this first," Lloyd smirked, licking his lips. He nibbled at the waistband of Zelos' underwear, taking it in his teeth and pulling it down to his thighs. Lloyd made a satisfied sound; Zelos' penis stood already semi-erect, and it thickened even more under Lloyd's gaze. He took shaft in hand and kissed up the side, spending extra time to suck just under the head.

Zelos pressed back against the wall with a moan, hips trembling under Lloyd's hand. Every kiss sent a new shiver through him, the likes of which he hadn't experienced in probably forever. And when Lloyd slid his tongue over the head of his cock, he couldn't help but mewl.

"Geez, Zelos, you really did miss me. I've never seen you like this before." Lloyd lapped at his dribbling precum, gazing up at the redhead. "I oughta leave more often."

"Don't you dare-- ah! AH!" Lloyd took Zelos into his mouth, as much of him as he could, and sucked hard as he pulled back. Just the way Zelos liked it. He took desperate fistfuls of Lloyd's hair, squirming against Lloyd's hands as he gripped his hips. Moans erupted from Zelos' throat as Lloyd bobbed, quick and messy and hot and _good._

"W-wait-- Lloyd, I'm gonna--" Zelos panted, barely able to form words. With a final shout he doubled over onto Lloyd, clutching his shoulders as he powerfully came. Lloyd moaned around Zelos' cock as he withdrew, swallowing, stroking out the rest of his orgasm with his hand. Zelos shuddered, barely able to hold himself up.

"... Are you okay, man?" Lloyd lifted his head, his hair brushing against Zelos' chest. Even that sensation was too much for him; he whimpered, sliding to his knees in front of Lloyd.

"Fffff _uck_ ," Zelos groaned, wrapping his arms around Lloyd's neck. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck."

Lloyd chuckled, wiping his face on his sleeve before wrapping his arms around the trembling redhead. "Is that good or...?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Hell, it's great. I'm just not used to that being so. Short." Zelos breathlessly laughed, his face red hot. "I dunno, something weird is going on. But I like it."

Lloyd nuzzled Zelos' neck. "Mm, me too. Just means we have more time to do other stuff tonight..." He gently bit down, drawing a gasp out of him, and Zelos could _feel_ his shit-eating grin.

"That sounds amazing. But hey, like, can we go a little slow tonight?" Zelos sheepishly smiled. "This whole thing is kinda new to me. I'm way too sensitive."

"Yeah, sure, babe... Ooh, I'm excited." Lloyd kissed him deeply, the taste on his tongue sending chills through Zelos' spine. "I never get to see you like this. I want to take advantage of this while I can!"

"If you get bored halfway through, I swear on Spiritua's divine-"

"I won't, I won't!" Lloyd laughed, clutching Zelos in his arms. With little effort, he lifted him up as he stood, a determined look on his face. "We've got a bath to take before we get started. And then I'm gonna rock your world!"

"Don't ever say that again," Zelos said with a laugh.

Zelos settled into Lloyd's chest. He felt vulnerable like this, but also oddly comfortable. There was something to be appreciated about this, he thought. He'd worn the symbol of the Chosen for so many years, it desensitized him to so many things, and without him even realizing it. Now, naked in his lover's arms, truly naked, he felt so profoundly content. Zelos didn't think he could ever feel like this in his life. For a long time, he felt like he didn't deserve to feel like this.

As they settled into the steaming water of the bath together, Zelos pulled Lloyd into a passionate kiss. He loved this idiot for making him feel this way, so much that it hurt his chest; so much that if he could help it he would never let him go. And the way that Lloyd pressed back against him, the way he held him, the way his strength could soothe Zelos even like this, he knew that Lloyd loved him so, so much more than he could possibly comprehend.

To rid the world of exspheres, to lay those lifeless souls to rest, to end all suffering and realize Lloyd's lofty ideals; the thought of the world feeling the same peace Zelos felt right at this moment gave him renewed zeal for their task.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd pushes Zelos' new limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally pure smut. ENJOY

What had supposed to be a simple bath turned into Lloyd pushing Zelos' new limits to their breaking point. Gleefully.

It was almost too easy. Lloyd's every touch, even chaste, sent Zelos trembling and making embarrassing sounds. His scalp still tingled from having his hair washed, even as they rinsed off and rose out of the tub together. Lloyd nabbed the towel hanging up before Zelos could get to it, a big grin on his face as he scrubbed it through his hair. He held both ends and captured helpless Zelos with it like a sling, pulling him back against his naked body, much to the redhead's chagrin.

Without his exsphere, _every_ sensation multiplied almost tenfold. He could hardly handle water droplets sliding past his navel, a fluffy towel pulled across his pale skin, a warm breath on the nape of his neck. Lloyd laid a kiss on his shoulder and he shivered. The feel of his bath-fresh body pressed against his back never felt like this before either; hot and soft, the muscles in his stomach lazy, strong arms wrapped around him busy with drying.

"I can dry myself off, you know," Zelos said, his voice not quite as solid as he'd liked. Standing in front of the mirror, he could see Lloyd behind him, a gentle smile playing on his lips. He could also clearly see his own arousal, already at full attention yet again, thanks to Lloyd. He whimpered a little as Lloyd nibbled at his earlobe.

Lloyd's chuckle tickled his ears, and he swept the towel down Zelos' torso, paying special attention to the curve of his hips, the dip of his belly. Zelos gasped and grabbed at Lloyd, falling back into him.

"Y-you're not even doing a good job! My hair is still wet!" His complaints fell on deaf ears, Lloyd instead kissing bruises onto his neck. His next complaint came out as a long groan, as Lloyd brought his hands up sans towel, rough palms sliding against his abs and to his chest.

"M'sorry Zelos, I'm trying." Lloyd smirked against his neck. Zelos glared at him through the mirror; he was caught off guard at how red his face looked, how flushed his whole body looked. The bright red spot on his chest from the missing exsphere hadn't faded, beginning to bruise.   
And then he caught the way Lloyd looked back at him. His chest fluttered, gazing into dark eyes and watching parted lips tease his neck. Watching the way his arms lovingly wrapped around him, his fingers trailing over silky skin, tracing the curves of his muscles and swirling in sensitive spots, Zelos could barely stand it. Lloyd's hands sank ever lower, and rose up again, making Zelos shudder in anticipation with every circle. He had to tear his eyes away from the image in the mirror, working his brain.

He finally replied in his dryest voice. "Trying, my ass."

Lloyd promptly grabbed a handful of it.   
Zelos squeaked, covering his mouth a little too late. Lloyd laughed heartily as Zelos pulled away, whipping his soaking hair at the younger man for revenge. Lloyd caught him and flipped him close again, giggling as Zelos covered his face.

"I-I can't believe this," Zelos stammered, his erection now flush against Lloyd's damp belly. There was no keeping his voice steady as Lloyd nibbled his dewy collarbone. He drew his lips across the ghost of his keycrest as his hands sank down to the swell of Zelos' rear. Zelos couldn't stop the sounds pouring from him, nor could he stop trembling, every touch electric. Lloyd caught his mouth in a sweet kiss as he sighed, throwing his arms around his neck.

Lloyd gave Zelos' ass a firm squeeze, bringing the redhead closer to him. Zelos gasped, tucking his head in the crook of Lloyd's neck as he lifted him, carrying him out of the bathroom.

Before he knew it, his back hit cool sheets, and Lloyd was over him, all heat and mouth and hands. Crossing an arm over his eyes, his free hand found a fistful of hair as Lloyd descended, leaving wet kisses to cool on his chest. Zelos hissed as Lloyd closed his mouth over a nipple and sucked, pulling with his teeth. His loins ached, and he twitched with every accidental brush against Lloyd's body.

The urgency from their earlier encounter completely left Lloyd as he tortured a writhing Zelos with ambling hands and firm fingers, chuckling low at his gasps and whimpers. Zelos clung to Lloyd, clung to the sheets, clung to whatever his hands could grab; if he didn't he thought he'd rise right off the bed.

"You doing okay?" Lloyd murmured, resting his lips against the hollow of Zelos' neck.

"What do you think?" Zelos breathlessly laughed, drawing his hand through Lloyd's hair. "Not having an exsphere is really messing me up."

"Heh, you haven't even gotten close to messed up, Zelos." Zelos felt his stomach go molten, and Lloyd gave him a warm, mischevious kiss.

A hand wrapped around his cock and he just about choked.

"What would you like me to do? Do you want me to fuck you?" Lloyd purred in his ear, lazily stroking him. Zelos gasped. What a rarity, Lloyd talking dirty in the lowest tone, in complete control over the redhead. "Mm, I could suck you off again... Or I could ride you." His voice sent shudders through him. His strokes grew tighter, quicker.

"Lloyd, f-fuck me," Zelos finally stammered. He bucked into Lloyd's hand, curled up against him, anything to get closer. The tension built too fast, but Zelos didn't fucking care, biting down on Lloyd's shoulder as he squirmed. He came with a shuddering whimper, his body wracked with such waves of pleasure he felt like he could drown.

He clung to Lloyd, shaking, face burning red. Lloyd chuckled and nuzzled him, settling him back on the sheets. He sat up on his legs, making sure Zelos watched him lick the cum off his palm. Zelos gazed up at him with heavy eyes, panting hard. He lost his breath. Lloyd was gorgeous. Lloyd's toned body glowed faintly, still wet from the bath and illuminated by the moonlight from their window. Faint scars covered his tanned skin. Some new wounds stood out, dark red and healing. His cock stood erect. Zelos swallowed at the sight.

"Number two," Lloyd smirked. He ducked down and swept his tongue over Zelos' belly, licking up the mess he'd made. Zelos twitched and held his breath, it tickled so badly. Lloyd glanced up at him. "You doing all right, babe?"

"Yes," Zelos swallowed, trying to find strength in his voice.

"You want more?"

" _Yes_."

  
Lloyd scooted up over Zelos, reaching for the nightstand. Zelos took his chance, running his hands down Lloyd's torso, leaning up to kiss his chest. A hand against his scalp encouraged him as he traced his fingers past his navel, threaded through thick hair, slid just past his shaft. Lloyd's sigh above him made him grin. Just because he was extra sensitive now didn't mean he had lost his touch, of course.

Unfortunately, Lloyd pulled back, bottle of lube in hand. He slid back down between Zelos' legs and got right to work, a warm hand caressing his thigh and pushing it to the side. Zelos threw a foot over Lloyd's shoulder with a smirk. Lloyd giggled, kissing his ankle as he opened the bottle. He hummed as he generously poured oil into his hand.

In probed the first slick finger between his legs. Zelos tensed for a second-- the oil was so _cold_ \-- but relaxed as Lloyd gently massaged his finger inside. His nerves sparked alive under Lloyd's hand, the feeling familiar yet intense. He gasped at the addition of a second finger and bit his lip, his thighs beginning to tremble.

"Mm, I love you." Lloyd gave Zelos' ankle more long kisses, driving his fingers inside, against a specific spot. Zelos arched into him with a whine, his toes curling. He panted, hardly able to form words, heat building deep in his hips again. Lloyd scissored his fingers, paying careful attention to Zelos' reactions. Zelos groaned Lloyd's name long and low, splaying his hands across his face and into his hair.

Then Lloyd was over him and kissing him, tasting like sex, thrusting and twisting his fingers deep inside Zelos. He gasped into Lloyd's mouth and grabbed desperate handfuls of his hair. Even at this pace, Zelos' frayed nerves could hardly handle it.

"S'too fast," he slurred, breathing heavy between kisses, pulling away from the intensity. Lloyd muttered an apology and slowed down, but Zelos could tell he was getting impatient. His cock laid thick and hot against him, and Zelos couldn't help but remember how much bigger it was than two measly fingers.

So much bigger. His mouth watered. He wanted it _now_.

But could he handle it?

"Lloyd... I want _you..._ " Zelos sucked at Lloyd's ear, drawing a satisfying sound from the brunette. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but he desperately wanted to find out.

He looked into lusty brown eyes. Lloyd gazed at him, intense, and Zelos almost forgot to breathe when he smiled.

And then he entered him, and Zelos' breath left him completely, stars winking behind his eyelids, stars appearing under Lloyd's sweet kisses.

His body knew Lloyd, knew what he felt like. With a low groan, he slid in slowly, hot and easy, filling him up almost too much. Zelos caught a gulp of air, found himself clutching at Lloyd with his nails, felt Lloyd give his thigh a firm squeeze as he pressed it up against his side. They shared another stormy look.

"I love you," Lloyd said again.  
"I love you too," Zelos answered softly.

Lloyd laid into him, thrusting long. Zelos bit his lip to stifle a whimper. Another thrust, too quick, and another. A cry ripped from Zelos' throat. It felt like lightning through his core, striking deep and fast; too fast, too great. He screamed again, violently shaking.

A fervent kiss to his temple and lips at his ear. "Are you okay?"

" _Don't stop_ ," Zelos gasped.

He pulled Lloyd closer, drawing his long legs across his back, rolling his hips up into Lloyd's movements. The weight and the heat of Lloyd rocking against him, the tension in his body as he held back for Zelos, the way he nuzzled against his neck and released a moan against his skin, it was too much already and Zelos couldn't have felt more alive.

He shouted his lover's name between pants, gasping for air. It didn't take long until he reached his limit again, falling over the edge into an intense orgasm that had him squirming against the sheets. He couldn't feel his hands, his limbs numbly tingled, the room spun around him and he couldn't breathe, his breath short in his chest.

Lloyd slowed, pulling up to look at Zelos. He brushed damp locks from his face, dipped his hand behind Zelos' head as he wheezed. Zelos swallowed and caught his breath, opening his eyes to see Lloyd concerned. He chuckled breathlessly and leaned up to kiss him.

Lloyd continued, lips locked with Zelos, trading moans. Zelos' whole body buzzed with pleasure as Lloyd moved above him. This time, he had enough of a mind to run his hands down Lloyd's body, watching with hooded eyes as the brunette lost control under his touches. Zelos slid his hands over Lloyd's ass and pulled him even closer. Lloyd bore down into him, his sweaty body flush against Zelos', whimpers slipping into his curls.

Finally, Lloyd tensed, wrapping himself around Zelos. Clutching him close, Zelos felt Lloyd's final groans against his neck, his sweet name falling from Lloyd's lips as he shuddered. Spent, Lloyd slumped against him with a sigh. Zelos' whole body filled with tingling warmth as they panted together, all entwined limbs and slick bodies.

Lloyd gave a small laugh, nuzzling Zelos. Zelos hummed, drawing heavy hands through Lloyd's hair.   
"We're taking off your exsphere next time," Zelos huffed. Lloyd laughed again, pressing soothing kisses into his neck. He pulled away, sharing a soft smile with Zelos before nabbing tissues off the nightstand.

Zelos laid back as Lloyd took care of him, threading his fingers through his still-damp hair. His lungs ached and his pelvis was sore and his whole over-sensitive body twitched at Lloyd's attention and he was so glad for it. He felt warm and floaty, and he could have sworn Lloyd glowed, his smile dazed and lazy.

He flopped in next to him, drawing the thick comforter up around the two of them. Zelos snuggled in, catching his lips in several small kisses, smiling into Lloyd's full-on smooch.  
"Do you need anything?" Lloyd murmured. Zelos tucked himself into his chest, shaking his head. This was all he needed right now. He sighed deeply, pressing his lips against Lloyd's collarbone.

Zelos listened to Lloyd peacefully drift off to sleep, waiting for that tell-tale snore of his. It always lulled him to sleep faster than anything, warm against his chest and happier than he ever felt he deserved to be. He breathed in Lloyd's scent, the essence of the outdoors, of starlight and trees in April. Before he knew it, he was asleep, dreaming of forests. 


End file.
